In a semiconductor device manufacturing process, a batch-type heat treatment apparatus has been used to collectively perform, for example, a film formation processing, an oxidation processing, and a diffusion processing on a plurality of workpieces such as, for example, semiconductor wafers. In the batch-type heat treatment apparatus, a film may be efficiently formed on the semiconductor wafers, but there is a problem in that it takes a long period of time until the temperature in the processing container is stabilized.
In order to solve the problem, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-334844 has proposed a heat treatment method of outputting a temperature set value different from a target temperature at the time of carry-in of a wafer boat, and changing the temperature set value to a second temperature set value corresponding to the target temperature at the time of completion of the carry-in of a wafer boat, or before or after the completion.